October 13, 2014/Chat log
5:08 Dragonian King i is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:06 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:06 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:12 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:14 Dragonian King sup peep 6:57 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnKCP1jBVwo 6:58 Loving77 lol 6:59 Flower1470 I didn't know koalas made this noise??? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djK_ucSYpaw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAxpAs1Iaec i love searching through my watch later 7:00 Dragonian King Singing the driving song Headlights are out Can't really see where we're going Duh duh dut doo dee 7:01 Flower1470 oh no he knows it im afraid to ask 7:01 Loving77 aw koalas make a cute noise 7:02 Dragonian King what do you mean "it" do YOU know it? 7:06 Flower1470 no 7:07 Dragonian King then how do you know i know "it" 7:07 Flower1470 ... um O_o good question 7:14 Dragonian King hahahahahaha help 7:38 Flower1470 with what 7:39 Dragonian King i want to continue sillys zexal but i dont want to write rise of the berries D: 7:41 Flower1470 then skip it come back to it later 7:44 Dragonian King but i can't i did that a while ago with other stories i did then it piled up to the point where i just quit 7:48 Flower1470 oh well figure out what you're stuck on and write something that you never think you'd write ever in a million years to get around that you can always go back and change it later 7:51 Dragonian King well i'm not STUCK i just don't feel like doing it because i'm lazy lol 7:57 Flower1470 oh in that case that's your problem lol @Peep 2FDVEU36 7:59 Dragonian King since i'm nice do you want a sneak peek 7:59 Flower1470 yes 7:59 Dragonian King Furface: WHY HAVEN'T WE APPEARED YET?!?!!?? Paint Lady: Because we aren't important to the story. Suddenly, Furface and Paint Lady jump inside potato sacks and run away. Ugly Hair Man: Why didn't anybody invite me to the potato sack race? ;~; Flowery Bugeyes: Because shut up. Ash the Fatty: HEY THAT'S SOMEONE ELSE'S CATCHPHRASE BUT THEY HAVEN'T APPEARED YET SO I GUESS IT'S OKAY Awkward Iceman: Were capital letters necessary? Ash the Fatty: YES 8:04 Flower1470 interesting 8:05 Dragonian King yup DOOOOOoOOOoOOoooOoOoOOOoOOoON'T SAY IF I WERE YOU 8:16 Flower1470 lol 8:20 Dragonian King LILYYYYY http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140423202158/sillyszexal/images/8/83/Galaxyeyes.png what's the specific name of this galaxy eyes is it the galaxy-eyes photon dragon one peep do you know since lily won't answer me 8:25 Loving77 You mean it's full name? If so it's: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon 8:27 Dragonian King okay ty i noticed there were multiple versions so i wanted to be sure i got the right one 8:31 Flower1470 sorry 8:43 Dragonian King guys i built something awesome it does everything *everything explodes* Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:45 Flower1470 . 8:46 Loving77 Lily, do these sentences sound funny to you?: The Bottom Feeder has the second most powerful attack of the lowest corporate ladder cogs, with their Shred doing 10 damage. They are second only to the Short Change's Bounce Check attack. 8:47 Flower1470 remove the second sentence 8:47 Loving77 ok 8:47 Flower1470 the first seems good 8:49 Loving77 Also should I remove the trading cards from the galleries since they are in the article? 8:49 Flower1470 Yes 8:50 Loving77 ok I'll work on that tomorrow Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:08 Flower1470 ooo 9:30 Dragonian King . Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:42 Dragonian King dumbo chat i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:00 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2014